The power of dags
by stimpy532000
Summary: Norb and Dag find some car then race in it.
1. Chapter 1

Warning:If you do not like this fanfic,it is most likely because it is my first let me know in your review! Oh yeah,I think Norb and Dag live in Oregon because if you look at the map in the episode where they mark their territory (turf for you street boys) they start right near their house and when it shows the states they start in Oregon.Now,shall we begin?

It was a your average sunny day in Oregon,Norb and Dag woke up and...

Norb:Hey Dag! Can you get the paper!

Dag:Stupid lazy spoot head (walks out mumbling).

Dag:What the!

There in front of him was a green with black stripes and black roof 71' Honda AZ600 (look it up!).

Norb:Hey! What's taking so long! (Walks out to Dag)

Norb:This is why you're taking so long!

Dag:Yea!

Norb:Well it's not ours,so get the paper and go back in!

Dag:Norb,theres no license plate,so lets just take it! (drools)

Norb:Okay,I guess we can at least go for a spin (both hop in)

The bumper of the Honda changed it shape to make a smile.

Dag:How do I start it? (radio turns on and plays "Born to be wild".)

Norb:Well you... (The Honda starts up and pops a reverse wheelie)

Norb and Dag:Auuggghhh!

Norb:Are you crazy! You can get us killed!

Dag:I'm not doing it!

Norb:Dag,I think you should take your foot off the gas!

Dag:Look! No feet! No hands! No nuttin'!

The Honda stops and both Dag and Norb hit the windshield.

Dag:That was Nuts!

Norb:I...I...I think we have a race car!

The Honda turns around to face forward.

Later..

Annoucer:Get ready, get set, GO!

The Honda with Dag and Norb sped off with with a No.60 tag on each rear side window.  
Passing car 89 which is a classic Chevy Camaro,along with a modified Jaguar XKR.

Passing even more cars Dag and Norb were in second,attempting to pass a classic Shelby GT500 marked no.14 but were being blocked,they got aside the Shelby but tried to avoid being pushed into the wall by the Shelby,but then the Honda got up,drove on the wall,passed the Shelby and slammed back on to the ground. Then Dag stuck his head out of the window and spat his tongue out at the guy in the Shelby,then Dag,Norb,and the Honda passed the finish to come in first.

End'o'chapter 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took me so dang long, I can tell you guys that this may be the last fan-fic I write once its over. I wish I could just give the story to someone else and let them finish it!

They won the race (finally), and made a rival named Greeg J. McGrogGrog.

Later they returned to the dam to watch TV (Plays theme to Martin Mystery).

Dag:This the kind of stuff they replaced us with!

Norb:Yep, but we still exist in Fan-Fic don't we?

Dag:(Sigh) I guess.

Later that night they were asleep,while that was happening you couldn't hear a sound.  
In the morning they woke up,looked around, and they couldn't find their Honda!

Norb:Nooo! They took our car!

Dag:Eh,it was kind of cramped in there anyway.

Later they searched an impound lot and didn't find anything, but Dag had an idea!

Dag:I'll take that one!

(Generic salesman):That'll be $2499.99.

Dag:Here you go!

Norb:Dag! You blew our prize money on this piece of...

Dag:Hey! I saw it in a movie that had Lindsay Loham in it!

Norb:Atleast it'll provide transportation.

Later,Greeg challenged them to their pinks in "The cannonball gun.  
They accepted,then headed off to their next destanation, Utah.  
With Sherriff Bewford T. Pullstin on their tails (No pun intended).

Pullstin:Pull over,Scumbums!

Dag: Hey you stupid spooty cops!  
The bug sped away with Pullstin right near them.

As they went down the road Melanie was awaiting to hitchhike.

Norb: Stop! (Presses the brake pedal hard but it dosen't budge)

Dag: Why not just try the hand-brake spoothead! (Why don't other people think of doing this in other films\shows?)

Norb: I would but I'd prefer to make this more dramatic.

Pullstin: Get back here you Scum-bum!

Dag: Will he just shut up?

To be concluded... 


	3. Chapter 3

Dag and Norb looked back, and noticed that Pullstein was chasing them in a Toyota Yaris, this with Dag and Norb being in a New Beetle resulted in the slowest car chase in fan-fiction history, cinema if this mess is actually picked up into a film.

Dag: Step on it! He's gaining!

Norb: I can't! It s diesel!

Dag: Why'd you buy a diesel you spoot-wad?

Norb: I'm just trying to save a little gas! Yeesh!

Their New Beetle then begins to sputter, the water pump breaks thus the engine begins running hot, the headlights go out, the transmission refuses to downshift, the dash lights go out, the headline sinks in, the ECU fails the sway bars go out, and the power to the brakes and steering goes out.

(On the lower right of the screen in sillouette) Dart: Looks like your warranties up, chum!

Arrow: Once that thing falls apart is there a present inside?

Norb: I can't sto... I can't stop! I can't turn! What'll er do Dag?

Dag: What was that again? Oh yea, AUUGGHHGAAHHHH! (Crash!)

The New Beetle crashes into a ditch, crumpling the front end and setting off 3 or 4 airbags, the writer couldn't be bothered to count.

Norb: Alright whoever you are! This is one race we're not gonna win!

Pullsten: Do you think I car...

Norb: Why're you chasing us down?

Dag: Yea!

Pullsten: Because every driver in the Cannonball Run is an unwitting arm smuggler.

Norb: You're going to have to do better than that!

Pullsten then reaches into the burning VWs, hood, pulling out a melted air-filter.

Dag: Thats a part of our Beetle.

Pullsten: Of course not! Its a part of the main circuit of a lethal new Shrink Ray! I got these off the other 3 or 4 cars!

Dag: Thats a part of our car.

Pullsten: Early this morning when the cars were being delivered.

Norb: So you're the one that almosy siphoned our gas tank!

Pullsten: One of the delivery men was an agent, he hid the pieces on the cars, and theres another agent, one of the drivers who's here to make sdure the components of the shrink ray make it to their destination.

Norb: And how do we know that agent isn't you?

Pullsten: What? Why you I ask you to help me if I was apart of this? I'm trying to stop this!

Dag: Well you've g...

A red Ferrari California pulls up with "Maneater" playing on the radio, in the car is a heavily coated fox.

?: (Tilting sunglasses down) Is there something wrong here?

Pullsten: Foxana? You won't get away with this!

Norb: Who's that?

Foxana: Good work Norb, you caught the ringleader of the spies!

Dag: Hey! I helped out too!

Foxana: Why else would he have been chasing you two down?

Pullsten: Dag! Norb! Don't listen to him!

Foxana: I'll carry this creap over to the officials, you two stay here and keep an eye out for the other spies.

Dag: Oh, by the way lady, nice hat!

Foxana: I... oh, thanks!

The Ferrari than drives off, leaving Dag and Norb behind at the side of the road. 


	4. Chapter 4 END

Dag: Hey! Maybe we can steal that car over there!

Norb: But it's not ours! We've got to get to Nevada and finish the race!

Dag: Maybe we can steal that car?

Norb: I know! We'll hitch a ride!

Dag: Maybe we can...

Norb: Dag! I already told you that we're not stealing that car!

Dag: But its was just left there.

Norb: Alright, lets you it why not?

Then Dag and Norb hop into the Yaris and head off, going in the direction that the Ferrari went.  
Suddenly, the Honda from 10 or so years ago shows up and passes Norb and Dag by, with a familiar face inside.

Bing: Hi hows it going? Fine? all well cya take care sweet dreams! (Drives away)

Dag: Hey! Thats our car! After it!

Norb: I can't catch up, we're in a Yaris!

Dag: Why'd you steal a Yaris you spoot-wad?

Norb: (Rolls his eyes)

Dag and Norb eventually arrive at Nevada, ready to accept their price, but then a squad of soldiers show up.

Soldier 1: Put your hands up! You're under arrest!

Dag and Norb stand there and surrender. Later, they're put into a prison cell and Foxana shows up.

Dag: Hey! Its tyhat nice hat lady-thing!

Norb: Which side are you on anyway?

Foxana: Not which side I'm on, which side of the cheek I want you to turn, I don't want you snooping around, I don't want you annoying me and I don't want you ruining my facial powder!

Norb: Why did you capture us?

Foxana: By capturing you and the other races I've been able to collect a great deal of fantastic cars, and what better way to get them? O... huh?

Foxana notices that Norb and Dag have escaped the cell through an open window.

Foxana: Ahhh! Stop them! The beavers are loose! The beavers are loose!

Dag: Say that again and the network censors will have a word with ya.

Arrow: That that and that, now where're those network censors? I want my cigar back!

Foxana: Oh shush you two!

Arrow: You mean us 6! Me, myself, I, Arrow, and Dart!

Dart: Who're the other two?

Arrow: Foxana and that ugly wall!

Norb: Aha! We'll escape out of here by using this Citroen 2CV!

Dag: A juicy what?

Norb: Get in!

Foxana: Over there! Stop them from interfering with my plans!

Arrow: Alright, but what do your plans have to say about this?

Dart: I'm on it! (Steals a fork-lift)

Norb: Come on! Start! Gahhh! What in the...

The fork-lift then has its lifters under the 2CV, lifting it against the cieling of the parking garage, and slowly crushing it.

Dag: (Has a flashback)

Dag: Maybe I shouldn't this... MEH

Dag: (Tastes cookie): Lame!

(Sees pillow)  
Dag: Yay-eah!

(Wrestles with a pillow)

Norb: Hey Ken! Wanna come play ... Dag?

Dag: (Muffled) ... Norb? (gets picked up, pinned against wall) Aaagghh! ...dude

Norb: OK, what were you doing on your bed?

Dag: Ehhh...

Norb: Don't look at it!

Dag: Yahhh! (Gets thrown at the ceiling)

Sid: I'll say this ONE TIME - STAY OFF MY BED

Dag: YAAAGHHH!

Norb: (Pans up)

Dag: Ken!

Dag: Please don't tell Taku about this!

As Dag came back to Earth, he noticed that the 2CV was half-way smashed and still being.

Norb: Okay we give up! We surrender again!

Dag: Yea.

Foxana: Ha! Muahahahahhhahh! Ahahahhahhhaahhh!

*meanwhile Dagget and Nobert were being held in a cage*

Norbert: Look what you got us into now, Dagget.

Dagget: Not my fault you stupid spoot head!

Norbert: Well, how are we going to escape?

?: Don't worry boys, I've got you.

*then in front of the cage, batman appears infront of them*

Norbert: Batman!

Batman: That's right. I'm here to save you.

Dagget: What why, Batman?

Batman: Foxana is in league with Lex Luthor and she is planning to place 12 nuclear devices within Gotham city. Using the shrink ray, Foxana has shrunked the warheads and put them in souflee's in a single resteraunt. I need your help to fight these warheads and disarm them.

*Batman then uses his Bat laser beam to cut the bars of the cell*

Batman: Now hurry!

*Norbert and Dagget run out of the door and get back in there car, heading over to MacDonalds. They crash the car into the wall of the MacDonalds*

Dagget: Alright! Everyone freeze!

Mr. Freeze: Freeze? I'll give you a slushy! *the Mr. Freeze shoots ice beams and freezes Jhootz*

Norbert: You won't get away with this! *Norbert throws hot coffee at Mr. Freeze*

Mr. Freeze: No! Not my good suit!

Dag: *Trying to wrestle out of his restraints* Eeeh let us go spootheads!

Norb: Why are you doing this?

Dart: Ah dont worry chum, we'll take good care of ya!

Foxana rubs Norb

Foxana: Yes, you shall make an excellent addition to our... 'collection'

Dag: Hey! Keep your stinkin' hands off my brother!

Foxana: Hmmm? Oh *Rubs Dag's head* Don't worry little guy, I'll give you plenty of attention too

Dag: Wait! Norby! What if you use that uh... that stuff!

Norb: What are you talking about...?

Dag: That spooty... gassy... musky stuff!

Norb: ... Dag my stupid little brother, you're a genius!

Norb then removes the cork from his tail and slaps a cloud of musk at Foxana and suddenly Foxana's racing uniform falls apart

Foxana: Noooo! My armor!

Dag then bit through his ropes and did the same to Norb's

Dag: Let's get out of here Norby!

Norb: Oh-ho-hooo c'mon Daggy Waggy!

Arrow: Aaaah, not so fast chum!

Dart: Don't think you can escape so easily!

Dag: Get out of our way spootheads! We're out of here!

?: Not if I have anything to say about it!

A person with a bag on their head, small wings, and a bacteriophage emblem on their outfit appears.

Arrow: Ah capp'n! Help, the captives are escapin!

Dart: The captives are es- *Gets slapped*

Arrow: You moron I just said that!

Capp'n: Yes, I can see that quite well on my own you ignoramuses. But no matter, they can't escape. That is, if they value the life of our other hostage

Dart: We have another hostage?

Capp'n moves out of the way and reveals a fox-like creature bound and gagged in the other room

Dag: Eh? Who the heck is that?

Norb: *Shrugs* I dunno Dag, but let's just get outta here. They can't stop us! *Norb has gotten into a Ford Pinto that was in the corner of the room*

Norbert: The bomb is in the McFlurry!

Dagget: *revs engine* I'm on it! *Dagget drives into Mr. Freeze, who has the McFlurry and hits him and he falls into the river and there's an explosion underwhere*

*Dagget and Norbert high five each other, for they have saved Gotham*

Dart: Eh? Don't you care about yer friend Pink?

Arrow: *Smacks Dart* You numbskull. that's Heisheros!

Capp'n: ... Isn't it Foxy?

Dart, Arrow, and Capp'n start arguing among themselves over the identity of the fox-like being. At the same time, Norb and Dag escape in the pinto, but they catch on fire on the way to the dam

THE END


End file.
